


OmegaTim Week Day 1 - Nonstandard Dynamics

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [15]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Kon likes it when Tim bosses him around. Actually he likes it when Tim's in charge generally. He's also aware that that's now how most alpha feel about being bossed around by their omegas in all parts of their lives.
Relationships: Past-Clark/Lex, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: DC Omegaverse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257950
Comments: 7
Kudos: 311
Collections: Omega!Tim week





	OmegaTim Week Day 1 - Nonstandard Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> So fair warning this fic runs off into its own ideas a couple of times. And yes I will probably end up writing a sibling fic that deals with the idea presented in the end bit of this… this just really wasn’t the fic for it. 
> 
> Pairings: Tim/Kon, past Clark/Lex

Alright that was enough.

Robin is an omega. And Superboy is an alpha. And omegas don’t tell alphas what to do like Robin tries to with Superboy.

It just isn’t done.

So Superboy doesn’t feel any guilt whatsoever in putting some _alpha_ voice into his snarl for Robin to stop trying to boss them around.

Doesn’t feel guilt until he ends up flat on his back on the ground, boo-staff against his throat and Tim practically snarling in his face.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Robin says, his voice also heavy with something. Not an _omega_-command because omegas don’t make commands like that, but something just as primal and harsh and demanding of submission.

Superboy immediately bares his neck.

He holds himself still and forces his breathing to stay even and it’s not necessarily because of fear or intimidation. He doesn’t want to give Tim any indication of any reaction past the appropriate amount of respect.

“Is that clear?” Tim asks and a not-bad shiver goes down Superboy’s spine.

“Uh huh,” he manages and Robin gives his clever Robin smirk before removing the pressure of the boo-staff from Superboy’s throat. And Superboy can breathe again despite the fact the pressure of the staff had never been enough to actually cut it off.

“If you have problems with my leadership then that’s fine,” Robin continues as if he hasn’t noticed at all the state Superboy is in now, and hey, maybe he hasn’t. “But don’t ever bring my designation into it. It has nothing to do with my ability to lead the team, successfully or otherwise.”

Apparently content that Superboy is appropriately chastised Robin storms off and that is that.

Or at least that should be that.

Superboy let his power go to his head and Robin reminded him that being genetically superior doesn’t actually make you superior. He should take the chastisement and move on.

So why the hell does he stay there lying on the floor where Tim forced him to buckle to for another 5 minutes catching his breath?

* * *

Kon prefers alpha women.

It’s not that he doesn’t see the appeal of omegas. He does. He just also finds them too much, well, as much hates to say it, victims. And sure he understands that it’s not so much that they are victims as society raising them to present a certain way that involves a level of vulnerability – there was no way Lex Luthor was going to let him out of the test-tube without at least 3 different papers about how society has shackled omegas by raising them to be weak uploaded into his head. But he also can’t stand it.

Alpha women on the other hand still had that touch of softness and rocking bod while still having personalities that didn’t immediately turn him off.

That wasn’t to say that all omegas were completely off the table. If Nightwing came up to him and asked to help him out with a heat there was no way he’d say no. But that’s _Nightwing_ and Kon is pretty sure that no matter what your designation or orientation if you got the chance to spend even a night with Nightwing and Nightwing’s _ass_ you’d take it up.

And then there was Tim.

But Tim was also an exception. Because, well, he’s Tim.

Not that Kon was going to tell Tim that any more than he was going to try and actually score a night with Nightwing. But it was a fact he knew.

If he had to put a number to it Kon would say he was about 90% attracted to alpha women over everything else. And he didn’t much care if that makes him weird.

* * *

So Tim had found out about Kon’s… well he wouldn’t say _crush_. But… attraction maybe? Whatever. Tim found out about it.

And Tim hadn’t immediately thrown Kon on his ass or brought out the kryptonite. And he had said that if Kon was game to try then Tim would be game to try – and, look, you don’t just say _no_ to one of your exceptions.

They’re exceptions for a reason.

* * *

“Hey so does Tim do the same thing as Dick does where they are the boss and leader out in the field but as soon as it’s just them and their alpha they’re more than happy to submit?”

“What?” Kon really hadn’t expected that question from Beast Boy after his impromptu mentor-training of the _next gen Titans. _

“Uh, don’t mind me, actually forget I asked whatsoever, ‘Wing will never get off my back if he finds out I’ve been gossiping about him and his brother like that you know?” Beast Boy says turning into a monkey to literally swing away from Kon and towards Jaime.

Kon hadn’t really thought about it. Probably because he was too busy enjoying how Tim didn’t change when they started dating. At no point did Kon ever question who was in control between the two of them – it was Tim.

But it wasn’t like Kon wasn’t having more than a fair share of fun in it as well – he certainly was.

But with it being basically pointed out to him, he realises that it might be considered weird by many.

Honestly though to him it felt more natural?

* * *

“Go get into bed and wait for me,” Tim mutters, pressed against Kon’s side as the two of them get a bit too hands-on in their snuggling while watching the movie. He presses the weight of his hand against Kon’s clothed hard-on before getting up and leaving the room.

And yeah, Kon could probably get up and give chase – try and convince Tim not to bother going all the way to the bedroom. But he more wants to find out what Tim has planned for him if he just does as he’s told.

It takes Tim an extra 10 minutes to get to the bedroom after Kon has settled in, which, if anything, just causes Kon to get harder. 

“Good alpha,” Tim says, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Still wearing the same clothing as he was earlier so it wasn’t even like he had spent the time changing. “Right where I wanted you.”

Tim walks forward and Kon reaches out to grab him – to rest his hands against the omegas waist. Only to have them swatted away.

“Uh, uh, I didn’t say you could touch,” Tim says and Kon’s hands immediately hit the sheets of the bed to prevent him from doing it even by accident. He bares his neck as Tim climbs onto his lap and finds himself almost salivating from want when Tim brings his mouth to rest just above his Kon’s scent-gland.

He moans when Tim’s teeth graze against it.

“You like this don’t you?” Tim asks, and Kon bites back saying _well duh_. “Submitting to me like this?”

“Yeah, it, uh, feels right,” Kon says so conscious about keeping his hands on the sheets and not on Tim no matter how much he wants to touch and hold the omega.

Tim pulls back to look at Kon’s face. His expression not exactly one of concern, but something. Deep thought maybe. Certainly not an expression that probably belongs in the bedroom but it just somehow makes Kon even harder.

Whatever it is that brought the expression onto Tim’s face seems to pass as he surges forward to kiss Kon.

Kon does his best to kiss back. Still not daring to move his hands from where they are on the bed.

* * *

“Seriously Kent, I knew you were weird and all but your relationship with that omega of yours almost crosses a line,” Beauden says after Tim excuses himself to answer a phone call.

“What do you mean?” Kon asks, already bracing for some grade-A country-folk bullshit.

“I mean how whenever he shows up in town you follow him around like he’s the boss. Look I ain’t gonna’ say he doesn’t look gorgeous but you can do better than some high-maintenance ‘mega who has a stick so far up his ass I don’t think a knot will fit in next to it,” Beauden says. And sure Kon has come to appreciate the wisdom experience has given a lot of Smallville resistants but this is one of the moments where he wants nothing more than to take Lex up on his offer and move to Metropolis.

“Maybe I like an omega who can take control,” Kon says with an easy shrug, because yeah, that was always something he liked in a partner since he first started dating. In both alphas and omegas he was more than happy to be dominated.

Beauden snorts.

“That’s just not how instincts work,” he says. “You’re telling me you don’t ever get the urge to pull ‘im into line?”

“No?” Not in a long time and even back then it was less about him being an alpha and Tim and omega and more Kon having some problems with authority caused by being a research labs property.

“You really are a weird one Kent,” Beauden says, shaking his head and walking off just as Tim arrives back from the phone call.

Tim raises his eyebrow but doesn’t press when Kon shakes his head. Because it’s not like Kon’s actually whipped or anything he just likes it that Tim is able to be the one in charge. Likes it when he gets to submit to his omega.

* * *

“Tim do you think I’m broken?” Kon asks as the two of them lie about in his bed after some pretty heavy making out.

“What do you mean?” Tim asks, idly nosing at Kon’s neck in a way that sends fresh shivers down his spine.

“I mean that I like you topping so much – am I a broken alpha because I don’t want to dominate you or whatever?”

“If anyone’s the broken one out of us for that it’s me,” Tim says resting his head against Kon’s chest.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not fully human Kon. I am and human omegas are supposed to be submissive to alphas,” Tim explains quietly and Kon really didn’t mean to cause him to feel self-conscious. Tim has enough of that from his place in his family without his relationship also causing him problems.

“So what - are Kryptonian alphas the ones meant to submit?” Kon jokes, hoping to give Tim a distraction from his own self-doubt.

Tim gives him a look that Kon knows means that that conclusion had around been found.

“Wait – are they?”

“We don’t really have enough evidence to draw any final conclusions,” Tim starts, which is never a promising sign for a response of ‘no’ to that question. “The only two points of data we have really are you and Clark, and, well…”

“Wait you think Clark is like that?” Sure Lois is an omega who knows what she wants in life probably as much as Tim but Kon had never really thought about her like that. Or her and Clark _like that. _

“I mean, there’s Lois, and Lex-“

“Dads never were together though,” Kon interrupts. Because hey the one saving grace of being a clone – your parents didn’t do the do.

Tim’s expression makes him very much doubt that fact though.

“Tim?”

Tim’s expression does the thing where he’s got information he doesn’t know if he should share or not. Which, not fair – this is Kon’s life they’re talking about, there’s no room for Bat secrets there.

“Bruce isn’t convinced you’re a clone,” Tim says after a minute of the expression.

“What?” 

“Nobody’s been able to recreate it. A clone that’s as stable as you. Not even Cadmus who apparently created you. Even Match eventually decayed. Plus Talia, at least, had the means to keep a child within a containment to grow until she was ready to let them into the world and we know she and Lex had contact. And, well, Clark and Lex do have a history-”

“Stop, please. You’re saying Batman thinks Clark and Lex… had me?” Kon asks carefully but something like this he has to be sure. Even if he knows Batman can be wrong he also knows it’s the rarer situation.

“I’m saying we don’t have enough information to say for certain. Just… it’s a possible hypothesis. Just like how Kryptonian’s having an almost reversed psychology within their designations is a possible hypothesis,” Tim explains.

The two statements together create a very unwanted mental image in Kon’s mind. And is that what everyone else just lived with – the knowledge that at some point and time their parents did the _thing _and they are the evidence of that fact?

Gross.

“Kon are you okay?” Tim asks tentatively.

“Yeah, I mean, I would really like some brain bleach but I’m fine.” Kon could go for so much brain bleach right now.

Tim just raises his eyebrow at that.

“Anyway, the conclusion of all this is you’re not broken or a weird alpha. Even if it isn’t different with kryptonians – I don’t think I would want an alpha who’s dominant in the way they’re ‘supposed’ to be,” Tim says.

And, yeah, anyone who says Kon is broken is just jealous of the fact he’s managed to score such a great omega like Tim.

Still-

* * *

So have the ‘are Kryptonians just wired so alphas are the submissive ones’ conversation with Clark is… really awkward.

More because of the fact Kon is fairly certain Clark can guess the reasons why he’s asking the question. But even without that – is there anyway to ask your effective dad _hey did I inherit being a sub from you? _without it being weird.

“Trying to classify Kryptonian... psychology through human ideas is complicated,” Clark starts, which is just dancing around the subject. And he knows it because he sighs and sits down next to Kon on the rooftop Kon called him to. “As a teen I always wondered why everyone was so draw to the omegas who were eager to please while I was drawn to ones who were the opposite. It seemed almost frustrating because surely you would want to be with someone who could run things for you. Who already were running things.”

“Like Lex?” Kon asks quietly and Clark looks like he’s been caught out.

“Yes, like Lex,” Clark mumbles. “But it wasn’t just him. I suppose the obvious answer is biology – we’re simply made different. And as far as I can find out Krypton society was led by omegas. But if it was just that, just that we’re made different, then we wouldn’t be able to find people like those we are… attracted to, here.”

“That’s not really an answer you know?” It is in that it confirms Tim’s and Batman’s hypothesis as much as possible considering Krypton is still destroyed. But ultimately it’s also a non-answer – sure their biology might have made it more likely they have that preference but it isn’t set in stone.

“I’m sorry I can’t be more help – we may be biologically different but we were raised on this planet with its social norms-“

“Hey speak for yourself, I was grown in a test-tube,” Kon jokes and Clark’s face turns because he really isn’t comfortable about it.

Which, speaking of which- if it wasn’t fair that Tim kept the other hypothesis he shared from Kon about his conception it probably isn’t fair to keep it from Clark either.

* * *

“So?” Tim asks when Kon wraps his arms around him from behind and nuzzles against his neck. And Kon isn’t surprised – he long ago learned there was no way to sneak up on a bat.

“So what?”

“So how did your conversation with Clark go?” Tim puts his laptop to the side to nuzzle back.

“How do you know I was talking with Clark?”

“You know better than to ask that question,” Tim jokes because, duh, _bat_. “Also I can smell him on you.”

“Oh come on, we weren’t even that close!” Kon protests.

“Still,” Tim says actually turning around. “And stop avoiding the question.”

“Uh, well, I guess he and Lex are going to have a _talk_ about the… me thing. And turns out yeah Krypton was an omega-led society so, hey, maybe we are just hardwired to like it when our ‘mega’s get bossy,” Kon says. “But we were also raised, or well, exist here on earth with earth’s norms and maybe we’re just different for no real reason than we are.”

“And-“ Tim prompts.

“And, I don’t know, it’s not like it really was going to change much. When I think about it either way it’s not like I’m going to suddenly want to be in charge of the us-thing or whatever. Face it Rob we work good like this.”

“Yeah, we do,” Tim agrees. Because of course he does – Tim wouldn’t have stuck around with this relationship for so long if he didn’t.

And it finally, probably way too late, hits Kon how he had been making a big deal out of nothing. But, whatever, at least Tim clearly still loved him despite it.


End file.
